Passé douloureux
by titepuce42
Summary: J'ai imaginé comment les parents de seto et makuba sont mort, comment en sont ils arriver là ou ils en sont....
1. Le jour ou tout bascula

_Couocu tout le monde!!! Voilà une autre de mes fan fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'y ai beaucoup travaillé dessus mais bon je trouve toujours mon travail nul._

_Allez amusez vous!!!_

_PS: se serai très gentil si vous me laissiez un petit commentaire_

* * *

Ce soir là, à cause d'une réunion Kaiba rentra tard chez lui, il devait être aux alentour de 1h du matin lorsqu'il arriva. Il posa ses affaires dans son bureau et alla voir

Makuba, il rentra dans sa chambre et vit Makuba endormit, Seto s'assit sur le lit il aimait le regarder dormir ainsi, il prit la couverture et le recouvrit. Seto s'apprêta à

partir lorsqu'il vit quelque chose dépasser de sous l'oreiller de Makuba, il tira doucement dessus prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, il s'agissait d'un cadre photo mais

la photo qui s'y trouvait n'était pas n'importe quelle photo : s'étais une photo de leurs parents. Sa mère, de longs cheveux noirs des yeux très bleus (les mêmes que

ceux de Seto), et son père, cheveux brus des yeux couleurs prunes; tout les deux souriaient et avaient l'air si heureux. En contemplant la photo, Seto se remémora des

événements qu'il aurait préféré oublié à jamais, cela commençait alors qu'il avait 5 ans.

Seto se réveilla en sursaut il avait encore fait un cauchemar, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et sa mère entra, elle portait une longe robe de chambre rose pâle et était

enceinte de 8 mois. Elle alla vers son fils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Seto ? Encore ce cauchemar ?

Seto hocha la tête et se blottit contre sa mère, s'est dans ces moments là qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de sa mère, elle le serra tendrement contre lui.

-C'est finit maintenant, maman est là d'accord maintenant tu vas te rendormir moi aussi je suis fatiguée tu comprends ?

-Oui maman.

-Allé recouches toi. Elle le borda avant de repartir.

-Maman !

Elle fit volte face.

-Oui Seto ?

-Tu ne me laisseras jamais tout seul ?

Elle revint vers lui.

-Non jamais mon fils, elle l'embrassa tendrement, mais maintenant il faut dormir il est très tard. Bonne nuit.

Elle repartis et Seto se rendormis, s'est dans ces moments là qu'il était heureux et qu'il pensait que jamais rien ne pourrait arriver. Il se trompait, jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ans

sa vie n'avait été que sourire, rire, amour. Mais tout cela allait changer.

Revenons plutôt à notre histoire.

Seto se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude, il alla regarder par la fenêtre : sa promettais d'être encore une chaude journée. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit

dans la cuisine

Pourquoi je descends personne n'est levé. Mais arrivé en bas il tomba nez à nez avec son père. Visiblement il venait de se lever.

-Seto mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vus l'heure qui l'est ? Un dimanche en plus allé retourne te coucher.

-Et toi pourquoi t'es levé?

Son père sourit malgré lui.

-Bon vu que t'es levé, tu voudrais m'accompagner?

-Ou sa?

-Ah c'est une surprise, mais je me suis dis comme maman est fatiguée on devrait la laissé tranquille pour une fois.

-Oui mais ou on va?

-Donnes moi 15 minutes et on part.

Ils partirent en voiture, Seto finit par s'endormir, ils roulèrent pendant au mois deux heures.

-Seto réveilles toi on est arrivés. Seto se réveilla et descendit, il était face à un très vieux mur en pierre couvert de liers.

-Allez suis moi. Son père grimpa sur le mur.

-Mais papa s'est interdit qu'es ce que tu fais?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, allez viens, il l'aida à monter. Après ils se retrouvèrent au milieux des arbres et des broussailles. Ils marchèrent pendant 20 minutes et ensuite

arrivèrent face à un lac, le soleil se reflétait dedans.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?

Son père s'assit dans l'herbe, Seto fit de même.

-Parce que s'est ici que j'ai demandé à maman d'être ma femme, et puis on est pas bien ici personne ne vient jamais. Un jour on reviendra tous les 4 : toi, moi, maman

et le bébé je te le promet.

Seto se souvenait très bien de ce jour comment aurait il put l'oublier ? Le jour ou son père lui fit cette promesse...que jamais il ne tenu...

Ils restèrent là toute la journée puis ils rentrèrent, il était aux alentour de 18h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

-A vous voilà mes deux hommes préférés, elle alla embrasser son mari, alors Seto tu t'es bien amusé avec papa.

-Et comment si tu savais là ou il ma emmené !

-Ah ? Où est qu'il t'a emmené ?

Seto regarda son père celui ci lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je peux pas te le dire mais on y retournera tous les 4!

-Je vois, elle serra son fils contre elle.

Un mois s'écoula et la mère de Seto était prête à accoucher maintenant, elle était dans sa chambre et préparait ses affaires pour aller à la clinique.

-Maman ? Seto se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa mère se retourna.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Seto, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Rien je...je...il baissa la tête, sa mère alla vers lui et lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais je ne vais pas partir longtemps et puis en plus il faut que tu sois fort pour le bébé, il va avoir besoins d'un grand frère. Seto se redressa et regarda dans les

yeux sa mère.

-Oui mais j'ai peur.

-Il ne faut pas, tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas

Seto se serra contre sa mère, il posa doucement sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère.

-Tu crois qu'il m'entends ?

-J'en suis sur.

-Je t'aime fort petit frère. Il embrassa tendrement le ventre de sa mère.

-Aie oh, ...!!

-Qu'est ce qui a maman tu as mal ?

-Vas chercher ton père vite.

5 minutes après.

-Chérie qu'est ce qui a?

-Le travail...à commencé.

-Bon pas d'affolement Seto sois gentil va mettre son sac dans la voiture...

-Qu'est ce quelle a?

-C'est le bébé qui arrive allé vas vite il faut que j'aide ta mère. sa va aller?

-Oui...je crois...

Tous prirent la voiture et partirent. Seto n'avait pas oublié ce jour...ce 7 juillet là...

Arrivé a l'hôpital un médecin vint voir sa mère.

-Il faut l'emmener allé chercher un lit, une fois allongé le médecin dit que le petit (Seto) ne peut pas venir.

-Attendez, laissez moi lui dire quelque chose: je t'aime maman.

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondis pas.

-Seto reste avec l'infirmière papa revient vite.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent puis les minutes et enfin les heures. Lorsque enfin son père revint Seto était radieux son père lui avait visiblement beaucoup pleuré et il avait

du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il s'approcha de son fils qui semblait totalement perdu.

-qu'est ce qui a papa? Pourquoi tu pleures.

Son père, qui pleurait toujours, s'accroupis et regarda Seto droit dans les yeux.

-Il va falloir être fort Seto...maman est...maman...Il s'effondra en larmes.

Seto venait de comprendre pourquoi son père pleurait sa mère venait de mourir...


	2. Maman

Seto n'entendait plus rien ne voyait plus rien, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il regarda son père qui était en larmes et Seto finit par s'effondrer lui aussi. Son père le serra fort contre lui, pourquoi lui avait on enlevé sa mère? Lui qui l'aimait tant. Incapable de prononcer un mot tant il était sous le choc, c'est son père qui lui parla.  
-Mais Seto...ne t'inquiètes pas...le bébé va bien...  
A ce moment précis Seto ressentit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit avant: la haine, il éprouvait de la haine à l'égart de son petit frère. Seto n'en pouvant plus fixa son père droit dans les yeux et s'emporta.  
-Je m'en fiche qu'il aille bien, tout se qui arrive c'est sa faute!!!! C'est sa faute si maman est morte, je le déteste je ne veux jamais le voir; s'est lui qui aurait dû mourir!!!!!!  
Sur ses mots Seto s'enfuit en courant, son père ne chercha mme pas à le retenir tellement il était choqué par les paroles de son fils. Seto quant à lui courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au parc ou il venait régulièrement sa mère et lui, là il s'assit sous un arbre et se mit à pleurer. Il repensait à tout se qu'il avait vécu avec sa mère, tout ces bons moments, et quand il allait mal elle était là. Mai maintenant elle ne l'était plus et tout sa à cause de son petit frère...Il resta ainsi allongé pendant plusieurs heures, son père finit finalement par arrivé; Seto savait qu'il finirait par venir.  
Père et fils se regardèrent dans les yeux, son père ne dit rien il prit Seto dans ses bras et ils partirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux Seto se débattit pour que son père le lâche; il courut dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Il se sentait si seul...son père entra, il s'assit sur son lit et caressa les cheveux de son fils, Seto se redressa et se sera contre son père.  
-J'imagine se que tu ressens, elle me manque à moi aussi mais tous les trois on va s'en sortir tu verras.  
-Je ne veux pas entendre parler du bébé tout se qui arrive s'est sa faute!!!  
-Si s'est se que tu penses, je ne peux rien faire. Son père se leva.  
-Je retourne à l'hôpital.  
-Je m'en fiche, je reste là...  
Son père fixa son fils et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer...comment allaient ils s'en sortir?  
En repensant à tout sa, Seto se senti mal à l'aise ; il avait réellement hait Makuba pour un acte dont il n'était pas responsable….Cependant Seto savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait toujours aimé son petit frère. Mais à cette époque il était submergé par le chagrin et il avait fait des choses qu'il regrette encore aujourd'hui…  
Depuis la mort de sa mère, Seto ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus : il restait enfermé dans sa chambre à longueur de journée, son père était à bout. Malgré sa le jour que Seto redoutait par-dessus tout arriva : l'enterrement de sa mère…Lui et son père partirent dans la matinée, (Makuba avait était confié à une voisine) lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière Seto vit sa vie défiler devant lui mais le pire resta sans doute le moment de la mise en terre. Seto étouffait, il ne pouvait imaginé sa mère morte et bientôt enterrée à jamais, prit de panique il s'enfuit et couru se réfugier sous un gros chêne à l'entrer du cimetière ; son père lui ne bougea pas de peur de la réaction de son fils. Seto se jeta par terre, il tremblait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait que maintenant sa mère ne serait plus jamais au près de lui pour le consoler dès qu'il serai triste, pour le protéger…..non ce temps est révolue sa mère est partie à jamais. Son père arriva après un moment qui paru à Seto durer une éternité, Seto se redressa, il regarda son père droit dans les yeux (lui aussi avait pleuré). Seto couru vers son père et se blottit contre lui, son père se mit à genou et le serra contre lui.  
-C'est finit Seto…il va falloir être fort mon fils.  
-Je…je n'y arriverais pas….s'est impossible !  
Seto s'effondra de nouveau en larmes. Son père le prit dans ses bras et tout les deux ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
A ce moment Seto sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, sa mère était morte il y a plus de 10 ans mais Seto était toujours aussi triste en pensant à elle….  
Le temps passa, cela faisait maintenant presque 4 mois que sa mère était décédée. Avec le temps la douleur de Seto s'estompa un peu, mais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère était toujours bien là.  
Mais un jour son père lui demanda de surveiller son frère un moment, Seto n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il se résigna. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit : en regardant son petit frère dormir, lui qui était si petit, si fragile, Seto comprit que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais pus faire de mal sa mère. A ce moment là Seto se sentit très mal à l'aise, lui qui avait pensé tant de mal de son petit frère comment avait il pu ? Seto se pencha au dessus du lit de son frère et il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
-Pardonne moi Makuba…je suis vraiment un imbécile, je t'en prie pardonne moi. Seto se redressa et il vit son père qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce dernier souriait, Seto alla vers lui son père le prit dans ses bras.  
-Maman serai fière de toi.  
-Tu crois ?  
-J'en suis sur, tu feras un excellent grand frère pour lui je le sais.  
Seto se blottit contre son père : ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie.  
Seto se souvenait très bien des paroles de son père : tu feras un excellent grand frère pour lui je le sais. Seto savait très bien qu'il avait échoué dans son rôle de grand frère, il n'avait pas réussi à rendre son petit frère heureux… 


End file.
